1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device, a method for authentication a user, and a computer readable recording medium, and more particularly, to an electronic device such as a smart phone which is configured to display an authentication window with dynamically changing objects to unlock a screen lock of the electronic device, and a method for authenticating a user and a computer readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Present day electronic devices, for example, smart phones, personal computers, tablet computers, smart televisions, and smart music systems have security features. Some examples of security features include screen locks, PIN codes, and passwords. However, these security features are not often strong enough in protecting user' privacy.
For example, the screen lock is vulnerable to a situation where an unauthorized person in the vicinity of a user of an electronic device sees the user enter his/her screen lock security pattern. In that case, the unauthorized person may be able to access and extract any kind of information found on the electronic device.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for a user configurable screen lock with a dynamically generated authentication window to prevent unauthorized users from accessing the electronic device.